


Wendy's Crush

by silverwolf_fox



Series: Wendy's Crush [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dragonslayer magic, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwolf_fox/pseuds/silverwolf_fox
Summary: After a training incident, Wendy saw a new side of Laxus and couldn't help the warm feelings growing inside of her. From his brains and strength to protective nature, he made her inner dragon sing.





	Wendy's Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcanon that Wendy would totally get a crush on one of the older dragon slayers. I also always imagine the big bad Dragonslayers (Laxus and Cobra) treating her very gently, like an adoptive sister. After all who could be mean to Wendy? She’s just the cutest thing ever!!!

 

“Sky Dragon’s Crushing Fang!” Wendy leapt for the training dummy, both arms encased in miniature whirlwinds. Her fingers slashed the wooden figure, coming from both sides, but when the spinning winds collided they violently clashed and sent the young Dragonslayer flying across the training ground. After she hit the dirt and skidded to a stop, she rolled herself onto her back.

Taking a moment to breathe, Wendy tried to lift an arm only to let it drop like the bar of lead it felt like. Her body was covered in scratches and bruises, sweat soaked her skin from the hours of practice. The sun beat down on the field near the Fairy Tail guild hall. It was often used for training by the various members, though Wendy was thankful that no one seemed to be bothering with it today. She’d have been far too embarrassed if someone else had seen how many times she’d failed.

If Carla wasn’t busy with the other exceeds, she’d have made the Sky Maiden stop hours ago after witnessing her charge being tossed through the air throughout the morning. Wendy’s chest expanded with her deep breathes, shutting her eyes against the sunlight. A shadow fell over her.

“You alright?” a deep voice asked her. The sudden presence startled her, but she was honestly too tired to actually react to it.

“I’m okay,” she breathed.

“Sure? Cause your arms are shredded.”

Wendy cracked open her eyes and was shocked to see Laxus Dreyar crouching over her. He was dressed for training in a black tank top and his typical red pants. His customary fur trimmed coat was nowhere to be seen. Biting back a pained groan, Wendy slowly curled up and crossed her legs. A single glance confirmed the elder slayer’s observation. Curved slices ran the lengths of both her arms and tiny beads of blood swelled along the hairline cuts.

A large hand reached out to her. Her eyes followed it up to the stoic faced Dragonslayer and stared in slight confusion.

“Are you gonna take it or not? We need to take care of those injuries.”

“Take care of them?” she repeated, her brow furrowed. Confusion scrambled her brain since this was Laxus she was speaking to, and this was the longest she’d ever interacted with him.

“Well, yeah. You can’t heal your own injuries, right?” Surprise sparked in her that he knew such a minor detail about her magic.

Reaching out, his hand engulfed hers. There was a slight twinge when her arm stretched, pulling at the torn skin, while he helped her stand next to him. Because Wendy rarely spent time around the Master’s grandson, she was overwhelmed by the way he towered over her and the magic power that oozed from his presence.

She bit back a yawn. The heavy use of her magic must have sorely depleted her energy, because she felt exhausted even though it was only early afternoon.

“Let’s go. We need to bandage you up and get some food in you,” he said, looking over her with a critical eye. “You look like you’re about to pass out.” It certainly felt like she was going to keel over. The blue haired mage obediently followed after the blond who was already walking away with his hands in his pockets.

Wendy had to take multiple steps in order to keep up with his longer strides and had never been more thankful that the guild hall wasn’t far. While approaching the large, wooden doors, she wiped the dirt and specks of blood from her hands onto the peach colored tank top she was wearing. Not that that would do anything to hide the obvious evidence of her training that littered her arms and legs, bared by her jean shorts.

Laxus often garnered attention when he walked into the guild, what with his commanding presence, but anyone would admit that seeing him walk in with Wendy Marvell was an oddity. The girl paused when she noticed all the heads turning in their direction, but startled when she realized that Laxus ignored it and continued on towards the infirmary.

Through the back door, he gestured at one of the cots that lined the walls. 

“Sit,” he ordered. His gruff voice offered no room for discussion while he went to the medical cabinet. Wendy walked over and hopped up onto the bed, lightly kicking her legs as she waited. Sunlight spilled in through the window, and the rays were warm against her back. She watched him while he picked out various items, observing the slight shifting of muscle on his strong back. Every inch of him was solid muscle, actually, and she knew the power that coursed through him ever since the first time she saw him. Back on Tenrou Island, when he saved them all from Master Hades.

When he started to turn and face her, Wendy abruptly looked away, not wanting to be caught staring. Her cheeks puffed out and flamed in embarrassment. Laxus dumped everything next to where she sat before pulling up a chair to sit in front of her.

Admittedly, based on the many rumors she’s heard about what happened before she joined the guild, she was surprised by how gently he moved and twisted her arms around to judge the extent of the wounds. The long lacerations began up around her biceps and swirled down to the tips of her fingers, following the same motion pattern as the wind that had cycled around them.

Laxus began by wiping down her left arm with a wet cloth, cleaning it of blood and dirt. He had been so silent that she jumped when he suddenly spoke up.

“That spell you were practicing, you used something like it during the Grand Magic Games, didn’t you?” Dropping the cloth to the side, he picked up a tub of antibiotic cream. He used his index and middle fingers to rub the cold gel into the cuts.

Wendy’s eyes widened fractionally, and a light dusting of pink settled on her cheeks.  _ He remembers that? _

“Eh, um, y-yes,” she stammered, realizing she’d been quiet for too long. “I want to adapt it so that I can use both hands instead of just one, but I can’t figure out how to prevent the winds from counteracting each other.” Her lips turned down in a pouting frown. “They either cancel each other out or blow up in my face.”

He grunted and began wrapping her hand and fingers with the thin, white tape bandages. His movements were slow, ensuring the each wrap was tight enough and properly placed. It wasn’t until he grabbed the larger bandages and started on her arm that he spoke again.

“Do you know any offensive spells that aren’t Dragonslayer magic?” His focus remained on the bandages he was tightly wrapping around her injured arm.

“Well, no,” she replied, “but my Sky Dragon Slayer magic is strong, I promise! I just need to practice more.” Wendy’s chest tightened. It pained her to think that someone as respectable as Laxus Dreyar didn’t think her magic was good enough.

“That’s the problem. You don’t have the magic capacity to keep up with the way you use it.” His tone was blunt and unapologetic. When he tied off the bandage by her shoulder, his gray eyes rose to meet her brown only to be caught off guard by her downcast expression. “I’m not saying you’re weak,” he added, hoping to make her understand that his intent wasn’t to insult her.

Wendy continued to watch the senior mage as he rubbed the back of his head, obviously trying to word his next sentence a little more sensitively.

“What I mean,” he started, “is that you’ve started fighting like Natsu. Going in, slinging out a bunch of Dragonslaying magic, trying to defeat everyone as quickly as possible. Even though it seems to work for Flame Brain, that’s not an efficient fighting style for you.” So that he could avoid looking at her and the sad puppy eyes she still wore, Laxus began cleaning her right arm and treating it with the antibiotic cream. “Do you know the downside to Dragonslayer magic?”

The room fell silent, except for the muffled sounds coming from the main hall, as Wendy thought about his question.

“The need to consume the respective element?” she finally guessed, even though that wasn’t as much an issue for her since her element was in abundance everywhere.

“That’s one of them,” he confirmed, considering his own need to find lightning storms for the occasional charge. “The best thing about Dragonslayer magic is also the worst thing.” The young girl winced a bit when he accidentally pulled too hard on the bandage he began wrapping around her wrist. He murmured a quick apology before continuing his impromptu lesson. “The magic is designed to be very powerful. It has to be, since it’s meant to slay dragons, but that also makes it very destructive. Aside from lack of forethought and simple disregard, it’s why Natsu brings in more complaints of destruction than almost anyone else.”

Wendy couldn’t help but giggle at the mention of her Fire Dragonslayer friend, but one look at Laxus’ face told her that he didn’t find it quite as funny.

“What else is a downside to powerful magic?” he questioned. She bit her bottom lip while she thought, feeling the urge to impress the senior mage. It took her a moment before it hit her.

“The consumption of magic power is greater.” His answering nod made her grin, and she felt a pleasant warmth inside herself. Her inner dragon was positively purring in response to his approval.

“Exactly, and Natsu, who naturally has a larger magic container, can risk wasting his magic. You don’t have as much magic to tap into, which is why using that magic tires you out faster.” His hands finished tying off the wrappings but he remained sitting in front of her.

“You think learning non-Slayer magic would help?” Each of her legs were straightened out in front of her and looked over, one of his hands by her knee and the other around her ankle. Only after he was satisfied that there was nothing but light bruising and some scratches would he lower the leg down, resting his arms on his thighs once done.

“It would give you more options while strategizing, and you’d be able to use more spells with less magic.” Laxus stood up and dropped a hand on top of her head. When she glanced up, he was giving her a small smile. Her heart skipped a beat. “Just think about it, okay?” She nodded, and he removed his hand and went to put away the medical supplies before leaving.

“T-thank you, Mr. Laxus,” she called after him. Laxus raised his right hand in farewell.

Wendy watched him go, lifting her own hand even though he couldn’t see, her cheeks painting themselves a delicate pink.

* * *

The guild was in high spirits. The young Sky Maiden had just woken up from a nap in the infirmary after having her arms bound by Laxus, and she was feeling much better now that some of her strength had returned. She wandered into the main hall and went to sit up at the bar where the silver haired bartender was fixing platters for various members.

“Hey, Wendy, I’ll be right with you,” Mirajane assured before carrying her trays throughout the room. Kicking her legs absentmindedly, Wendy tapped her hands against the counter in a random beat. Looking around, she couldn’t find Natsu or his team.  _ They must still be on their mission. _

They had all run off yesterday morning for Oak Town. Even the three exceeds had disappeared to visit the others that lived close by to Magnolia. It shouldn’t be long before they came back. She looked at her arms, bandaged tight enough that she could barely bend her elbows, and grimaced. 

Carla was not going to be happy.

“WENDY! What did you do to yourself?!” The shrill voice of the angry white feline made Wendy to wince.

Laughing awkwardly, she turned to see Carla flying in her direction. “H-hey, Carla.”

Wendy saw Lily flying over to the corner table where Gajeel always sat, Levy sharing the space with a pile of books, and Happy coming her way in order to be near the object of his affection.

“Don’t you ‘hey’ me, child! What on earth happened to you?” Carla hissed. While trying to think of a decent excuse, Wendy was saved when Mira returned.

The barmaid put away the tray she had been using before leaning her forearms against the counter edge.

“It’s okay, Carla,” Mira explained. “Wendy trained a little extra hard this morning, but Laxus fixed her right up.” Meeting Wendy’s eyes, she added, “Speaking of, I’ve been given a direct order to make sure you eat something. Anything you want, it’s his treat.” The explanation did nothing to appease the exceed, and Carla opened her mouth to explain exactly the problem when she was interrupted by Fairy Tail’s resident fortune teller.

“What’s this? Someone bought our little sky girl lunch?” A tanned arm fell around Wendy’s shoulders, and she smelled beer when Cana leaned in closely to her. Setting a wooden stein down, the Card mage pulled Wendy into a hug, rubbing her cheek against the smaller girl’s head. “Aww, does wittle Wendy have a boyfwiend?” she cooed.

“N-no! Mr. Laxus is just being nice!” she insisted, embarrassment burning her cheeks. With Cana’s tight hold on her, Wendy was able to turn her head just enough to see the Lightning Dragonslayer sitting across the room with the Thunder Legion. Cana noticed where the Sky Dragonslayer’s gaze was directed as well as the warm coloring on her cheeks.

“Laxus, huh?” Cana said under her breath, her lips quirking up in a mischievous smirk. Then she locked eyes with Mira who was smiling sweetly, if not a little knowing.

* * *

There was a satisfying crunch as Wendy bit into the sweet red apple. She was sitting in one of the many booths within the Fairy Tail guild hall, leaning her head against her hand while mindlessly flipping through the thick text book she had found in the library.

Even though it was a book on air magic, she admittedly found it rather dull reading. Because she had never tried normal magic before, she had started at the beginning, which included long, dry explanations about practical application and theory. It’s been several days since she started reading and she was still only a couple chapters in. Multiple times she almost skipped ahead or even considered stopping all together. It’s not like she needed it, after all she had her Dragonslayer magic.

But every time she started to close the text for the last time, his image flashed in her mind, quick as his magic. Wendy hunched her shoulders, wishing it could hide the embarrassed blush crawling up her neck. A smile curled her lips.

“What’s got you all happy?” Cana asked, dropping into the seat across from Wendy.

“Nothing!” Wendy quickly replied, shifting the book onto its side so that she could hide from the Card mage behind its pages. Peeking over the edge, she saw Cana staring at her with a raised eyebrow that proclaimed knowledge of what was going on in Wendy’s head.

Wendy’s fingers curled and tapped lightly against the hard covered book. Even as she tried to focus on the words written in front of her, the hairs on her neck were standing up as she felt the weight of Cana’s stare through the hard-back. Starting to feel uncomfortable, she took a bite of her apple.

Then Cana looked up past Wendy’s shoulder.

“Hey, Laxus,” she greeted, wearing a shit-eating grin. The magic text dropped to the table with a startling smack. Wendy choked, throwing a hand in front of her mouth, as she tried to quickly swallow the mouthful of her Honeycrisp. She glared at a chuckling Cana before turning to grin at the man who changed direction to walk over to them.

“Good morning, Mr. Laxus!” she chirped. His stormy eyes met hers.

“You can drop the mister, kid.” He sipped the beer he held then used it to gesture to the book. “Anything interesting?”

“Oh, yes! Very,” Wendy lied, her voice a touch higher than normal. Her hands folded the bore-her-to-death book closed. Laxus braced his arm on the back of the bench behind her and leaned over the girl. 

“ _ A Practical Guide to Air Magic: Volume 1 _ by Everick Raslen,” he read, putting down his beer glass to pull the thick text closer. Laxus flipped it open to a random page and scanned a few lines. “So you took my advice?”

Wendy stuttered an affirmative, distracted by the warmth and comforting scent that radiated off of the muscular form beside her. Her hands fidgeted, twisting what was little more than an apple core with her fingers.

Shivers ran down her spine when she heard him growl. It wasn’t angry but thoughtful as he turned a few more pages. Her hand unconsciously rose up to twirl its fingers within one of her ponytails. Laxus scoffed and grabbed his glass, his other hand raising to lay on the Sky Dragonslayer’s head. A faint purr vibrated within her throat at the warm weight.

“Well, there’s more hope for you than Natsu or Gajeel,” he lamented. “I’d recommend a different book, though. Try something by Joanne Frazier. She’s a researcher in magic studies from Bosco who’s written several volumes about various types of magic, so there’s probably one on air magic. However, I can’t promise we have one in the library here.”

“T-that’s okay, Mr...em, Laxus. Thank you so much for your help!”

“Don’t worry about it, kid. How are your arms doing?” he inquired.

“Much better,” she assured, her inner dragon preening from his concern. Beneath the white bandages, the cuts were healing very well. She estimated that they’d be fine by the end of the week, and not for the first time did she feel annoyed that she was unable to heal her own injuries.

“Great. Best of luck with the studying.” Laxus briefly rubbed his hand against her hair before heading over to speak with Mira at the bar.

After he walked away, Wendy faced forward to see Cana silently resting her head in her hands and smirking.

“Sh-shut up!” Wendy cried before the Card mage could even open her mouth.

* * *

By the end of the week, Wendy could feel herself going mad.

She’d taken to studying various texts related to air magic in the main hall, having tracked down Joanne Frazier’s edition of  _ An In Depth Study to the Learning, Application, and Theory of Air Magic: Featuring the Research and History of Famous Users _ . It was actually a good read and worth searching an old book store on the side of town for a used copy, but no matter how captivating it was, it never prevented her from noticing when Laxus walked in.

Her inner dragon woke up purring every time.

Whenever he took the time to walk over and ask about her studies, it became the best part of her day. Nothing could stop her from grinning like a fool.

At least, not until the girls had their weekly gathering within Fairy Tail’s bath house. Mira and her sister Lisanna, along with Cana and Levy were the first ones to start soaking in the hot water. Lucy and Erza joined soon after, having returned from what had turned into a very stressful and destructive mission. Wendy and Carla were the last ones to enter the steamy room.

The girls were all laughing, discussing the latest gossip, which this time centered on Juvia and Gray going out on a mission by themselves. Wendy undressed in the changing room and wrapped her hair up into two large buns atop her head. Giving a sweet smile, she lowered herself into the hot pool while Carla sat on the edge, preferring to let the steam wash over her than submerge her fur.

“I think Laxus was onto something about other magics, Wendy. Natsu Dragonslayed an entire village and cost us almost all of our reward” Lucy bemoaned, having heard of what happened between the Sky Maiden and the Lightning Dragon from the Strauss sisters. The blonde dipped back to soak her hair.

“He’s rarely wrong about that kind of stuff,” Mirajane confirmed with a nod. Wendy couldn’t help but beam, feeling an odd sense of pride as they complimented Laxus, which didn’t go unnoticed by the card reader.

“More importantly,” Cana interjected from her side of the bath, her arms resting on the edge, “can we take a moment to talk about how our cute little Wendy Marvell has a crush on big bad Laxus Dreyar?”

Wendy’s entire body flushed red. “N-no, I don’t!” She sunk further into the water until only her brown eyes floated above the surface. Embarrassment coursed through her as all the girls turned to stare at her. Reactions varies from surprise to amazement. Erza went wide eyed.

“Y-y-you and Laxus?” the redhead stammered. Suddenly her face mottled in anger. “How dare he seduce an innocent young lady? I absolutely forbid it! I’ll kill him first!” Water splashed as she stood, droplets sliding down her skin as a magic circle appeared by her hand. 

“I doubt he’s seducing her, Erza. Calm down!” Lisanna laughed but grabbed Erza’s arm, hoping to keep her from Requipping a broadsword in the middle of the women’s bath.

“Wendy! He is far too old for you,” Carla exclaimed, her hackles rising and damp fur standing on end.

“It’s not like I actually think anything is going to happen,” she defended, looking to the side to avoid their gazes. “It’s just…” she trailed off, groaning, unsure how to explain her feelings. It was difficult to make someone who isn’t a Dragonslayer understand the instincts of her inner dragon.

Her dragon sang for him. For the protective nature he showed during their fight with Master Hades. For the care he showed her when treating her training wounds. He was intelligent and strong, two very favorable attributes for a dragon mate. That didn’t mean Wendy was under any illusions. Though age meant very little to the long lives of dragonkind, it was considerably more important to humans. Logically, she was aware of the truth, but the dragon inside her refused to acknowledge it.

“Well I think it’s adorable,” proclaimed Mira.

“It is pretty cute,” Lucy added, with Lisanna nodding her agreement.

In all honesty, Wendy wasn’t sure if she should feel relief at their acceptance or annoyance at being cooed over like a little kid.

“I have an idea,” began the younger white-haired mage. “You should give him a card for Valentine’s Day!” Wendy frantically shook her head, clutching her hands to her chest. The holiday was coming up next week and was all the girls could talk about. It was awful enough that the lady mages all knew about her crush now, but it would far too embarrassing to show it.

There was absolutely no way Wendy was going to do it.

* * *

The morning of February 14th arrived, and Wendy was standing in the middle of the guild hall wondering how she ended up in this situation.

Dressed in a cute red dress that fell with white frills to the middle of her thighs, above the knee white stockings, and black pumps, her hands clutching a red and pink card to her chest. Red ribbons with white heart accents tied up her dark blue hair in the usual twin ponytails.

After glancing around and determining that a certain mage was not there, Wendy went to sit at the bar where Kinana was wiping down the counter. The purple haired woman smiled softly.

“Morning, ~kina,” she greeted. “Would you like anything to drink?”

“Yes, please!” Wendy affirmed. “Some tea would be wonderful, thank you.” Kinana excused herself to go and start steeping some tea leaves, leaving the Sky Maiden alone in her thoughts.

Her gaze swept across the guild hall. Mira clearly spared no expense when it came to decorations. The entire hall was draped in banners and ornaments, covering the space in varying shades of red, pink, and white. Each table had a white tablecloth with confetti and sprinkles sprinkled about.

Imagining the dominant and masculine male surrounded by the flurry of pink hearts was so funny that Wendy had to bite her lip to keep from laughing out loud. Then it devolved into thinking about Laxus and hearts, which made her cheeks glow pink. Her inner dragon purred.

“Wendy? Are you purring? ~kina,” Kinana questioned, placing down a cup of hot tea.

“What? N-no!” Wendy denied, squeezing a hand to her throat to stop the faint vibration. How long had that gone on? She whipped her head around to make sure no one else had been nearby to hear it before groaning and dropping her head to the bar counter. “Maybe I’ll just go home,” she mumbled, lifting herself up to sip the green tea.

Deciding that sticking around wasn’t worth it, she only got as far as preparing to hop off her stool before a tingling ran down her spine. Heat ran up her face in response. Instinct informed her of his presence right before the main doors opened. Like a sixth sense, she felt him, felt the static that merged with the air from the discharge of his lightning magic. In he walked, his team following close behind, and they headed straight upstairs to their preferred seating.

The Sky Dragonslayer smiled fondly. Where else would a Lightning Dragon perch but high above to look down upon the rest? WIthout thinking, Wendy popped to her feet and took several steps towards him before her mind cleared, freezing her in place.

Using her eyes to glance around, coughing awkwardly, she slowly moved her feet to the request board. Maybe she could grab a mission and be gone before anyone noticed. Carla would usually scold her for being so cowardly, though the prim feline hardly approved of her affections for the elder Slayer. However, Carla wasn’t around today. She was out spending time with Pantherlily, the black exceed kicked out of bed this morning as Gajeel and Levy enjoyed their own Valentine’s Day at home.

She looked up to the second floor, face burning when she saw him, and made a solid decision.  _ Yeah. I’m just gonna go on a mission instead. _ The board was filled with requests and several looked like they’d be the perfect day escape for the young girl. She pulled down a flyer that requested help with kids at a magic school for 30,000 jewel, only for slender fingers to pluck it out of her grasp and slip a familiar piece of folded paper in its place.

“What do you think you’re doing,” whispered the voice of a white haired devil. Trembling, Wendy slowly turned her head to see the sweet face of Mirajane whose current aura exuded darkness.

“I-I was just, um,” Wendy stuttered, quickly trying to think of a way to save herself.

“Aren’t you going to go give him your card?” she inquired with a honey sweet voice that belied the anger simmering underneath.

“Well, actually…”

“You can go on this mission after.”

“But I…”

“After.” The She-Devil’s voice had hardened before melting into sweetness. “I’m rooting for you, Wendy!”

Knowing that there was no escape now that Mira was watching, Wendy clutched the card to her chest, careful not to wrinkle the edges, and hesitantly walked to and up the stairs. The closer she got, the more his scent washed over her. Sometimes it reminded her of Grandeeney. There was an undertone of fresh sky, though his was split by the tang of lightning. He smelled of a storm.

He sat with his back against the wall, the sign of a fighter. Allowing none to catch him by surprise while his gray eyes kept watch on his family and the main entrance. Prepared for any eventuality. Freed was in the midst of detailing a strategy for an upcoming job when Laxus shifted to put Wendy in his sights.

The members of the Thunder Legion fell silent.

Her hands hid the card awkwardly behind her back, and she dropped her gaze to stare intently at her shoes.

“M-Mr. Laxus?” she inquired, shyly looking up at the golden slayer. Every inch of her body was tense, fighting off nervous tremors. Her teeth gnawed on her lip while she fidgeted.

“What is it, Wendy?” he asked curiously, his low baritone voice flushing her entire body red. She could feel the gazes of his friends on her.

“Um...well...I, um, I wanted to…..here!” The young slayer offered him the brightly colored card with both hands, eyes welded shut in embarrassment.

It took a brief moment, but the card was slowly pulled from her clenched fingers. For a second Wendy pondered if she should await a reaction, but the part of her brain was quickly overshadowed by her desire to get as far away as possible.

The Sky Dragonslayer turned tail and ran. She stopped by the bar only to get the job flier that Mira had taken from her earlier. With a brief goodbye, the blue haired girl was out the door mere minutes after presenting Laxus Dreyar with a Valentine’s Day card.

* * *

Later that evening, after the other guild mates had long gone home (or gone home with someone else), Mirajane was wiping down the tables with a damp cloth and tossing any leftover rubbish in the trash. While she loved Fairy Tail’s celebrations, being a key member in throwing them, the clean up afterwards was always a bit of a drag.

Not that anyone ever stayed behind to help. Her light eyes narrowed at the Lightning Dragonslayer still sitting on the second floor, but in the end Mira only sighed and finished up. While he kept his home rather neat, it’d be a dark day when Laxus picked up after random guild mates.

After the last dish was washed and the rag hung to dry, she stepped lightly up the stairs to the last guest within the guild hall.

“Thanks for helping,” she teased. His lips tugged into a smirk, teasing her with the peek of a fang.

Mira continued up to him and sat herself sideways in Laxus’ lap. A strong arm wrapped around her waist, holding her close to an equally hard chest, while her her arms looped around his neck. She nuzzled his neck, relishing in the warmth he provided.

A heavy hand slipped under her pink skirt and rested by her knee, drawing small circles with his thumb.

The pink and red card lying on the table was quickly picked up by the barmaid. Holding it daintily in one hand, she read it while Laxus laid his chin on her shoulder.

“Aw! This is so adorable,” she squealed. Her wide grin bore a feeling of dread within the Dragonslayer’s gut. “We’re framing it.”

“You want to frame it?”

“No. I  _ am _ framing it,” she insisted. He sighed, burying his face against her neck.

“Whatever you want, She-Demon.”

“And you’re giving her a gift for White Day.”

“Yes, dear,” he said, rolling his eyes. Despite his sarcastic tone, he looked at the card again and smiled against Mira’s shoulder. It really was a sweet gesture from the youngest Slayer. While being personally flattered, his dominant inner dragon thrived with having the respect of the younger Dragonslayers. “Should I be concerned that you’re trying to set your boyfriend up with a thirteen year old?”

She lightly smacked his arm and mock frowned.

“Don’t be silly. A girl’s first crush is an important milestone. Besides, I can hardly blame her,” she said, twisting around to face him. She pressed her forehead against his. “Afterall, I like you, too, most days.”

He snorted.

“I like you some days, too, Mira.”

“Only some?”

“Only some.”

“How about today?”

“Jury’s out.”

Mira laughed and kissed her Lightning Dragonslayer.

**Author's Note:**

> Wendy is so adorable!!  
> Why do my oneshots keep turning out twice as long as I plan?  
> I also hope you enjoyed the little hints for Gajeel/Levy and the even more subtle hint of Pantherlilly/Carla.


End file.
